Cyber Cursed (NiS Inspired Fic)
by TopazTheWafflelord
Summary: Cassidy just wants to be normal. Unfortunately, she has a Cyber-Planner, Quartz. Quartz is the opposite of Cassidy - daring, show-offy, and craves excitement and thrills. Cassidy likes reading, science, and learning new things. They don't get along well, but when danger strikes, they may just have to team up.


**A/N: My first fic! :0 /gasp/ I hope this is really awful. Please review! :D**

"Oh, shut up."  
"Hmmm. So you're mad now," Quartz says, mostly to herself.  
"Go away, now!" I snap, angry. "Get out of my head!"  
"Hahaha... no." She cuts bluntly. I stand, silent for a second, staring into her eyes, which are mine, but colder. "We should do something fun," She says eagerly, her eyes glinting with playful mischief.  
"Hahaha... no." I say, cutting into 'no' with the same blunt manner she used. She looks annoyed. "I just want another normal day, filled with reading and-"  
"Being boring," She interrupts. "You can come out and just say if you're allergic to fun. I won't judge you. Well, no more than I do, for other things." She shrugs.  
I sigh angrily. "That's it, I'm waking up." She smirks. I jolt awake, in a physical body, in the real world, not the Mindscape. I sigh a sigh of relief.  
"I'm not leaving!" an annoyed voice rings in my head. She's not gone, but at least I can't see her. Honestly, I don't care; I'm used to it. I get dressed in a blue t-shirt and red shorts with a white stripe down the side. It's summer, so it's warmer than usual.  
Downstairs, I put some socks on and a pair of worn grey, blue and white sneakers, and walk outside. "It's warm." Quartz, being a matter-of-fact jerk again, says. "No, really?" I say, my voice dripping with fake sarcasm. I try to only say it in my head, but I think I accidently say it out loud. A girl walking down the street casts me a weird look when she sees I said that with no phone or friend anywhere near me. I don't really have friends.  
"Where are we going todayyyyyy?" Quartz sings, drawing out the y at the end. "Another nerd thing?"  
"Stop it." I start out walking down the road, Quartz firing questions at me like where we're going, what we're doing, and if I'm ever going to go zip lining like she wants to. I don't answer them, until she asks: "Why are you such a nerd?" Frustrated, I reply: "Well, I like reading, and science, and school. Do you have a problem with that?  
"Yeah," She replies matter-of-factly. "The last one's really eerie. You human?"  
"You can't judge human values when you're not a human," I snap, getting tired of her claiming my species like her own. She's a Cyber-Planner, one of the Cybermen, emotionless former humans that are out to take over and convert everyone to them, or, as they call it, 'upgrade.'  
"I'm not one of them, you know," Her voice indignant and angry with a smidge of hurt. "I have emotions. I can feel joy, anger, sorrow, etcetera. I can do human-y things like eat and move when I'm in your body, and I have needs and wants. Just like you. I'm not one of them. I left them. For you. Aren't you lucky?"  
"I know you chose me because of my IQ; my knowledge. Cyber-Planner thing to do."  
"But I'm choosing to stay with you. Without me, you're nothing."  
I don't reply. "Because we're just alike, you and I," She continues. "'Cept you're boring. You're on the side of the angels." (A/N I had to. Anyone get this reference?)  
"Whatever." I walk into the library. "Not this place again!" She shouts, loudly, making me flinch. "We come here way too much. Wait, scratch that. You come here too much. Why? Do you have a reading problem? Do I need to take over and bring you to a doctor?" I ignore her, grabbing a book from the shelf and reading it.  
I try to read for a while, but Quartz keeps talking my ear off. Well, not really, since it's coming from inside my head. All of a sudden, the lights flicker. They slowly fade and then fade back, faint buzzing noises filling the air.  
"Again..." Quartz mumbles, almost impossible to hear.  
"What?" I ask, but I must say it out loud because the library shoots me a really weirded-out look.  
"We're leaving," She mutters, and all of a suddenly I'm trusted out of my body while she seizes control. She throws the book to the ground, causing another angry glare from the librarian. She stands up from the chair and rush-stumble-walks out the library.  
"What's going on?!" I yell furiously. She doesn't reply. "Gimme my body back!"  
She mumbles something annoyed, frustrated, and ineligible. Something must be wrong. "You, who makes sassy remarks about everything, speechless? Ha. This is the day." I laugh.  
"Shut up!" roars Quartz, taking me by surprise. "This is about the safety of earth."  
A cold chill runs down my spine. Is something seriously wrong? "What's going on?"  
"All the signs are here. Electricity going; lights flickering. People just disappearing. No bodies found."  
"Yeah. The police are searching the lake outside of town. People jump in there all the time. Or maybe it's the work of a serial killer, or-"  
"Cybermen."  
I freeze. "Wh...at?" I manage to struggle out.  
"It could be them," Quartz exclaims. "They've tried it before. Before I was made. I've heard whispers. All the same things happened. The disappearing? Conversion. The lights flickering? They're taking the electricity. The Cybermen aren't always strong. Sometimes they're holding on just, taking anything and everything and what they qualify as easy targets. Earth."  
"We can't just let everyone die!" I exclaim.  
She smirks. "Who says we are? Me and you, saving the-"  
"You and I," I corrected.  
She lets out a frustrated sound. "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I bet we could. You're smart. I'm cool. Good combo."  
"Ok, fine," I sigh. "But this isn't some joke. We're taking this seriously-"  
"I like the human race," she says, cutting me off. "Ready to save it?"

 **A/N: First chapter COMPLETE! I don't know how often this'll be posted, but hopefully often. See ya!**


End file.
